Annyeong Dadah KyuMin Salah Gaul
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: hanya sebuah komedi tentang KyuMin. Gak mood buat Summary, langsung ajah baca :) / GS (yang gk suka GS boleh close) / KOMEDI / DRAMA / Mind to REVIEW / 131105 / OS


**Annyeong Dadah || KyuMin || Salah Gaul**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin (y)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (n)**

**Lee Hyukjae (y)**

**Lee Donghae (n)**

**Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk (n) as Cameo**

**Genre : Drama Komedi**

**Tagline : Cinta berlabuh di dasar dermaga Korea**

**Sutradara : Shindong**

**Produser : Ddangkoma**

**Produksi : Choco**

**Annyeong semuuaa ‼**

**Author yang GeJe sekaligus Kece yang kalau tiap ada hujan selalu Becek-becek di temenin abang-abang ojek. #Apadah -_-**

**Kali ini Author membawa FF yang beda dari yang lain *Author muna* -_- yang penting FF kali ini bukan FF yang bertengger #eeh mian# bergenre romantis, kali ini Author membawakan FF bergenre Comedy, yaah walaupun bahasanya sedikit 4l y -_- *ampun deh Author gak suka yang alay ,, beuuuhh* No Problem laah …**

**Udah yaa, dari pada Author yang kecantikannya mirip Ratu Elizabeth ini banyak O to the M to the O to the N to the G sama dengan BACOT .. mending langsung ajah yuuu… Cappp CUUsssss….**

**NO BASH ‼**

**YANG GAK SUKA ,, DON'T READ …**

**DO NOT PLAGIAT ‼**

**TUHAN MAHA TAHU ‼**

**NO EDIT!**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kapal pesiar seorang Yeoja cantik nan imut kaya marmut tengah asik menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang akibat salah satu crue yang bertugas memegang kipas angin menekan tombol FULL pada kipas angin itu yang menyebabkan rambut indah milik Sungmin *nama Yeoja itu* berubah menjadi sanggul yang biasa di pakai om SooMan.

**.**

Sungmin : Kenapa rambut gue jadi kaya gini ? Hey siapa yang membuat rambut indah ala Chef Farah Queen ini menjadi sarang burung ?

SooMan : Mana om tau, udah lanjut ajah gih durasi nih *sambil duduk di atas tiang bendera di kapal tersebut*

Sungmin : iya iya bawel

SooMan : Mwoya ?

Sungmin : om SooMan ganteng *nahan muntah*

SooMan : Jeongmal ? *aegyeo*

Sungmin : kaya badut ancol

SooMan : YAK ‼

Setelah selesai perdebatan kecil yang mengundang sejumlah RT dan sampai ke telinga Gubernur. Akhirnya Sungmin menikmati hembusan angin yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan masuk angin dan bersiap meminum tolak angin, sambil mengepakkan tangannya ke udara seperti film Titanic tetapi tidak ada JACKichen yang memegang tangannya bersiap untuk terbang.

#Skip

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kapal pesiar yang hanya mampu menampung 10 orang dan 50 mobil truk beserta pasir-pasirnya. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang sebelum itu ia tak sengaja melihat Namja tampan nan rupawan walaupun sedang memakai kostum badut ancol, sambil membawa ikan paus yang mulutnya telah di ikat oleh rantai makanan #Eh?* di ikat oleh sebuat rantai.

Kyuhyun, nama Namja itu yang sedang kesusahan membawa ikan besar akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati Sungmin tengah tertegun.

Kyuhyun : Kenape lo ?

Sungmin : Woooowww, itu ikan mujaer mau di bawa kemana ? Kok ikan mujaernya besar banget yaah ?

Kyuhyun : Muke gile, ini bukan ikan mujaer tapi ini ikan bawal.

Sungmin : Bawal ? itu nama artis Indonesia kan, kalau gak salah namanya Rifki Bawal.

Kyuhyun : bukan, Balwel tau.

Sungmin : aku gak bawel kok.

Kyuhyun : apa kata lo dah!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi tertunda, melewati Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

Sungmin : eeh tunggu dulu ‼

Kyuhyun : apaan lagi ? *Muka kesel*

Sungmin : lo mau bawa ikan paus itu kemana ?

Kyuhyun : terserah gue dong mau bawa ikan ini kemana, mau tau aja sih ‼ yang penting gue mau masak nih ikan.

Sungmin : ujung-ujungnya juga lo ngasih tau -_-"

Kyuhyun : oh iya gue khilaf *nyengir*

Sungmin : ya udah sono, masak tuh ikan. Tapi jangan lupa bagi-bagi ya ^^

Kyuhyun : siapa lo ? gue juga gak kenal lo ? penting gitu buat gue ? hidup gue ? emak dan babeh gue ?

Sungmin : lo gak tau gue siapa ? *geleng-geleng kepala* itu lho ‼ gue itu suka bawa-bawa batu jimat kalau gue pergi kemana-mana, biasa ngobatin orang.

Kyuhyun : Ponori ?

Sungmin : bukan bukan bukan ‼ gue Angelina Jollie ‼

Kyuhyun : *keselek buah durian* Muke gile nih orang.

Sungmin : gue Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Cewe yang taraf kecantikannya melebihi Ratu Elizabeth.

Kyuhyun : terus gue musti koprol sambil bilang WOW gitu ?

Sungmin : gak perlu itu terlalu bahaya, mendingan lo koprol sambil bilang 'I LOVE YOU, SUNGMIN' itu baru ringan.

Kyuhyun : *keselek biji kedondong* udah ah gue mau masak ikan puas dulu nih.

Sungmin : Paus Cho Kyuhyun, ikan paus.

Kyuhyun : oh iya ikan paus maksud gue, eh tunggu kenapa lo bisa tau nama lengkap gue ?

Sungmin : mau tau aja apa mau tau banget ?

Kyuhyun : tengah-tengah deeh.

Sungmin : iih Kepo banget siih lo ‼

Kyuhyun : kan lo sendiri yang ngasih pilihan -_-"

Sungmin : oh gitu ya ? sebenernya gue gak tau nama lengkap lo, itu dari insting gue aja. Apa jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya, mungkin marga lo mau bertengger di nama gue. Cho Sungmin *nyengir*

Kyuhyun : apa kata lo dah ‼ *langsung pergi*

Kyuhyun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat asalnya tanpa di ganggu lagi oleh Sungmin dan Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menemukan Yeoja berambut pajang yang hitam dengan memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih itu tengah bersemedi di atas tungku perapian.

Sungmin : Hyukjae ? Lo lagi ngapain ?

Hyukjae : lo gak liat gue lagi bersemedi gini *dengan mata tertutup*

Sungmin : iya gue tau soal itu, tapi kenapa lo bersemedinya di atas tungku perapian yang masih ada apinya ? jangan-jangan lo pengendali api lagi.

Hyukjae : *buka mata* ooh jadi gue selama ini bersemedi di atas tungku perapian yang masih ada apinya, pantesan dari tadi gue gerah mulu. Bukan, gue bukan pengendali api tapi gue pengendali Fire.

Sungmin : sama aja kali -_- makanya lo cepet turun deeh.

Hyukjae : Min, gue gak bisa turun nih. Adduuh gimana yaa ? kalau gue loncat, gue takut patah tulang. Pasti nanti di bawa ke Rumah Sakit, nanti gue gak bisa dance lagi dong *histeris*

Sungmin : aah lebay lo, tungku perapian itukan tingginya Cuma selutut om SooMan.

Hyukjae : ooh iya gue lupa *nyengir kuda*

Sungmin : udah akh gue mau mandi dulu, lo jangan keluar kemana-mana sebelum gue selesai mandi ara ?

Hyukjae : nee ^^ *aegyeo*

Sungmin : *buru-buru ke kamar mandi ingin muntah*

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin tengah asik meminum Juice Mentimun yang di berikan tambahan sedikit garam kira-kira 5 sendok teh, dengan gula sepucuk dan bawang putih 1 siung. *nih minuman atau mau buat makanan siih* dengan tenang. Sesekali Sungmin melihat seluruh kafe yang ada di kapal pesiar ini, mengamati satu per satu orang dan matanya menemukan titik dimana ia hanya bisa melihat kearah titik tersebut saja.

Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tengah membaca sebuah novel yang ia tidak ketahui judulnya itu, dengan pasti Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin : tuh kan bener kita jodoh, kita di pertemukan kembali.

Kyuhyun : bukannya lo yang mampir kesini ya gara-gara liat gue.

Sungmin : iya juga sih, abisnya gue penasaran sama buku yang lo baca. Apaan sih tuh buku ?

Kyuhyun : Kepo deeh lo ‼

Sungmin : *getok kepala sendiri*

Kyuhyun : nih *ngasih buku yang di bacanya kearah wajah Sungmin*

Sungmin : *ambil tuh buku dan mulai membacanya* huahahahahahaha, lucu banget nih buku hahahaha *sambil megang perut*

Kyuhyun : *angkat sebelah alis* tau dari mana tuh buku lucu, lo bacanya ajah tuh buku kebalik.

Sungmin : ooh pantesan dari tadi gue gak ngerti tulisannya, makannya lucu *mulai baca serius*

Kyuhyun : -_-"

Ketika Sungmin tengah membaca Novel milik Kyuhyun dengan serius dan Kyuhyun yang mengamati waja Sungmin, di kejutkan oleh 2 makhluk yang tak di undang menyapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Donghae : hai ma bro, whats up. Lagi ngapai lo ?

Kyuhyun : laganya lo pake bahasa belanda.

Donghae : what ? belanda? Oh My Goshhh ini bahasa jawa friend.

Hyukjae : *getok kepala Kyuhyun dan Donghae* bahasa Inggris tau.

Kyuhyun : wow lo pinter juga, tau bahasa kaya gitu. Emang nilai Matematika lo berapa ?

Hyukjae : babo ! yang harusnya lo tanyain, nilai bahasa inggris lo berapa ?

Kyuhyun : *nyengir*

Sungmin yang masih asik membawa Novel itu sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil tak menanggapi percakapan yang tengah di lantunkan oleh Kyuhyun dan EunHae. Ketika Sungmin di rasanya sudah hamper abis tuh buku, baru ia berhenti membaca.

Sungmin : eoh ? Hyukjae, lo ngapain ada disini ? kapan lo datang ?

Hyukjae : sekitar 10 jam yang lalu, gue datang sama Donghae naik kereta api tutt tuutt tutt, siapa hendak turun.

Kyuhyun : di kapal pesiar mana ada kereta api, lagi pula juga kalian berdua datang dari 30 menit yang lalu.

Sungmin : sebentar sebentar, gue jadi bingung nih. Lo datang dari 10 jam yang lalu atau 30 menit yang lalu. Please jangan ngasih gue soal yang rumit kaya gini.

Donghae : *tepuk jidat sendiri* emangnya lo lagi Ujian Negara, lebay lo Min.

Sungmin : *nyengir*

Kyuhyun : eh Sorry ma bro, kayanya Me harus Go deeh. I Want beresin barang-barang, sebentar lagi We akan tiba di Korea.

Donghae : akh, bahasa inggris lo ancur banget Kyu. Nilai bahasa Inggris lo berapa siih ?

Kyuhyun : kalo gue inget sewaktu SMA dulu, nilai Bahasa Inggris gue 50 Hae, tapi nilai terbesar gue itu 90 dalam pelajaran English.

Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Donghae : *keselek sepatu om SooMan*

Kyuhyun : udah ya, I Want ke Room dulu. We bisa ketemu lagi kalo udah sampai In Korea.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Donghae dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

**. **

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Indonesia ke Korea selama 7 hari 7 malam dan di temani bunga 7 rupa, akhirnya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae tiba di pelabuhan ternama yang berada di Korea Selatan.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae turun dari kapal dengan membawa koper di tangan kanannya dan beberapa pakaian di tangan kirinya. Serta tas ransel yang menghiasi pundak mereka. Di susul dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae keluar dari kapal langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun : kalian repot amat sih, ngapain juga kalian bawa koper dan ransel kalo ujung-ujungnya tuh pakaian ada di tangan ?

Sungmin : yee suka-suka gue dong, hidup juga hidup gue kok lo yang ribet.

Hyukjae : my chagi, sweety, bunny, haaccchhhhiiii …. Come here baby *nunjuk kearah Donghae*

Sungmin : sejak kapan kalian pacaran ?

Donghae : bener-bener lo min, selama 3 tahun ini gue datang ke apartemen kalian membawa sesajen untuk kalian, tapi lo gak tau gue sama Hyukkie udah jadian ?

Sungmin : emangnya gue makhluk halus harus di kasih sesajen. Udah ah Hyukjae kita pergi ajaah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin akan pergi dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Mata Sungmin yang indah seketika membulat saat tau Kyuhyun menariknya, jantung Sungmin pun tak kalah cepat dari pesawat terbang yang sedang melayang di udara.

Sungmin : lo- lo ng-ngapai ? *gugup*

Kyuhyun : sebentar, hanya 5 jam saja aku ingin seperti ini *peluk sungmin*

Donghae : ampun deh Kyu, 5 menit kali bukan 5 jam. Kelamaan kalo gitu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris kata-kata Donghae, ia hanya menikmati saat berpelukan dengan Sungmin, kapan terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Entahlah mungkin hanya dengan Sungmin ia selalu merasa nyaman.

Sungmin : sejak kapan lo suka sama gue ?

Kyuhyun : lo mau tau ? *Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun* sejak jaman firaun gue udah jatuh cinta pada pandangan ke 150 – 100 = 50.

Sungmin : lo mau nguji gue dengan soal matematika lo itu ?

Kyuhyun : *nyengir*

Leeteuk : ekheem permisi, bolehkah saya minta tolong sesuatu ?

Donghae : ne haraboji. Haraboji ingin apa ?

Leeteuk : usia gue masih 30 -_-

Donghae : ooh maaf, gue kira udah nyampe 100 taun.

Leeteuk : *ketabrak nyamuk* gini sebenarnya gue fotografer, boleh gak gue minta tolong kalian berempat berfoto di tengah-tengah laut itu ? *nunjuk laut*

Hyukjae : *gubrraakk* ajusshi, kita ini baru sampe. Masa iya mau balik lagi ke tengah laut, gak bisa gak bisa *geleng-geleng kepala*

Leeteuk : ooh gak bisa yah, ya sudah gue gak maksa kalian kook. Kita cari pose lagi ajjah. Gimana kalau kalian berpose di dasar laut ini ?

Donghae : mati dong kita ? akh cari yang elit dikit dong ‼

Leeteuk : aakh lo pada banyak nawar, sebenernya niat gak sih lo mau di foto, niat gak sih lo bantuin gue. Gitu aja susah *pergi gitu aja*

Leeteuk sang fotografer handal pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan KyuMinEunHae.

Kyuhyun : tuh orang niat foto kita gak sih, please deh gue udah pakai pakaian ala princess gini masa iya gak jadi foto.

Sungmin : lo bilang pakai pakaian princess tapi kenapa lo pake costum cangkangnya ddangkoma ?

Ddangkoma : pantesan cangkag gue ada di lo Kyu, dari tadi gue kedinginan niih * lepas tuh cangkang dan pergi meninggalkan KyuMinEunHae yang sedang bengong*

Hyukjae : udah ah lebih baik kita pulang ke yang Maha Kuasa.

Donghae : beby, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Emangnya kita mau mati apa.

Hyukjae : oh iyaa *nyengir* ya udah gue mau pulang dulu ya..

Donghae dan Hyukjae : Annyeong Dadaah ‼ *lambain tangan*

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun pamit pulang duluan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih setia di pelabuhan tersebut.

Kyuhyun : disinilah tempat saksi cinta kita

Sungmin : KYUU.. Loch kocKh tho tweecth bangeudh yaCh ^o^

Kyuhyun : koC lOe jdI 4l y gene siCh ?

Sungmin : lo juga sama alaynya.

Kyuhyun : yang penting Lee Sungmin, sebentar lagi namamu akan ku ganti menjadi tukiyem.

Sungmin : YAK! Nama udah bagus Lee Sungmin kenapa lo ganti Tukiyem ?

Kyuhyun : hehe bercanda chagi *serius* sebentar lagi namamu akan berubah jadi Cho Sungmin, aku hanya mencintaimu, kamu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari Yeoja lain kecuali kamu meninggal nanti kemungkinan itu akan berubah. Yang pasti aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir bahagia. Terpisah bukan karna orang ke-3, 4, 5,6 dan terpisah karna kita berbeda. Tetapi berpisah karna waktu dimana aku tak bisa lagi bernafas dan berdiri untukmu.

Sungmin : *terdengar dengkuran kecil*

Kyuhyun : Min, lo tidur ?

Sungmin : *ngucek-ngucek mata* eeh apaan, lo tadi ngomong apa ?

Kyuhyun : *lempar nuklir ke perut om SooMan* lupakan. Yang penting mulai hari ini dan selamanya sampai laut memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap mencintai mu Min. saranghae ^^

Sungmin : *pegang pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut* MAUT KYUHYUN BUKAN LAUT *teriak di depan mukan Kyuhyun*. Tapi apa pun itu aku tak peduli, nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kisah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang rumit bagaikan soal matematika ini bisa terpecahkan juga, Kyuhyun tak perlu berlama-lama mengenal Sungmin. Sehari saja ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan berlabuh di dermaga Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"tuhan aku sangat menyayanginya dan ku ingin menikmati sisa hidup ku bersamanya. Hanya bersama Yeoja yang aku cintai, yeoja yang mampu menenagkan segala emosi dan fikiranku. Lee Sungmin"_Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

"aku yakin cinta itu akan datang dnegan sendirinya, dan kini dia datang dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Jika waktuku sudah habis, jagalah dia untukku, dan katakana padanya bahwa aku sangan mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun"_Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Huaahh sumpah,, ini adalah FF teraneh dan terancur yang pernah aku buat. Sudahlah taka pa, aku hanya ingin menuangkan ide-ide gila ini.**

**Yang sudah di tag jangan lupa RCL yaah ,, yang tak sengaja baca juga jangan lupa RCL.. hargai Author yang GeJe ini sudah menuangkn ide gila ke dalam FF ini.**

**Gomawooo ^^**


End file.
